This invention relates to water-reducible polyester resins and urethane coatings produced therefrom and, more particularly, to water-reducible polyester resins and urethane coatings which provide improved performance characteristics which render them useful for numerous interior and exterior applications which require a high gloss, good flexibility and excellent solvent resistance.
While two component urethane coatings or polyol-diisocyanate coatings are available, there is a continuing need to develop improved and less expensive water-reducible polyester resins and urethane coatings produced therefrom which exhibit the desired performance properties including low volatile organic components formulations with no hazardous air pollutants, low odor and excellent adhesion in direct to metal application.